Melanie Kellis
Name: '''Melanie Kellis '''Aliases:'' Stalks the Hidden Foe '' Player: Sabriel/Ewe Auspice: Ahroun (Born 3rd of October 1986) Tribe: '''Black Furies '''Age: 24 Race/Ethnicity: Greek/American Height: 5'9 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Noticable backgrounds/Merits: '''Fair Galabro, Melanie has startling green eyes and is touched more so than other Garou by the Wyld. This is slightly apparent in her eyes in some of her forms and in other ways due to how she occasionaly acts most notably in the way that somtimes she seams to slip with her words or meaning. '''Signature Equipment: '''Labrys of Isthmene, Bracelet of Nyx '''Description ---- ' Basic Homid Description:' Melanie stands 5'9 with short raven black hair and piercing green eyes. Her dress varies depending on her mood but her usual attire consists of biker leathers, provocative clothing and the just plain bizarre, usually some kind of kinky outfit or attire that makes a statement. (Fair Glabro) In her Glabro form Melanie stands 6'5 her hair has a more wild look and her eyes seam to glimmer with a touch of the wyld. She looses none of her good looks but appears far more buff and toned. ' Basic Crinos Description:' In her Crinos form Melanie stands a towering 9'7 she is a of powerful and sleek creature, a engine of battle built for war and slaughter that moves with all the grace and cunning of the most agile predator. Thick black with white fur covers her form her eyes burn with a deep green glow. ' Basic Lupus Description:' Melanie is a lithe and bushy furred black with white flecks wolf in her lupus form she has a wild and untamed look to her and her eyes glisten with the essence of the Wyld. Everyday Outfit: Melanie usually dresses for comfort when she is not dressing for a specific reason or cause, so she will wear jeans of sweatpants with a comfortable top of some kind. She does have a tendency to style her clothing to make a statement however when she being herself usually wearing feminist iconography or statements boldly. Battle Gear: When going into battle with other Garou or without special purpose Melanie wears simply bikers leathers which offer only light protection other than this all she feels she needs is her Labrys. Family ---- Jacob Kellis *Father *N/A *Jacob Kellis is Melanie's estranged father he never quite knew how to deal with Melanie and after her mother's death found it harder to connect to her and form a bond with her. He did not mistreat his daughter but he was not there for her as a figure in her life other than for money and simple reliance. When Melanie discovered what she was and ran away he became very worried about his daughter despite there strange relationship he does care deeply for his daughter yet finds it awkward to relate to her and has lost a lot of himself with the death of his wife. He is conviced that she has runaway and fallen in with a bad crowd, he is also aware of a trail of pictures that he has come across on the internet all bearing a startling resemblance to his daughter these images have convinced him that she is involved in acts against her nature. Circe Isadora *Mentor *Gift of the Moon *Circe Isadora is Melanie's mentor and a fellow member of the Black Fury tribe she is a Theurge who has taken it upon herself to watch over Melanie since she and her pack first picked her up after her first change. Common Knowledge ---- Melanie Kellis can be found in some form or other on nearly every mainstream dating,adult themed or erotic forum. She also has an entire web-ring of her own all her job related work is based upon the internet. Rumors ---- Melanie is believed to have featured in erotic films. Melanie once worked in lap dancing bar. Melanie is touched by the Wyld. Daily Routine ---- Maintains her websites and scours the internet for likely prey. Goes on “dates” with her prey. At least one weekend every month Melanie goes into the wilderness to be closer to nature, she usually does this with her mentor. History ---- Melanie Kellis is now 24 years old she underwent her first change at 17 an event she has found it hard to forget indeed it was a very big change to her life style. Before her change Melanie grew up in a small suburban town where she was just another lost girl trying to fit in and find her way. If people where to compare the girl she is now and was then they would find little in common other than the remaining shy nature. Melanie had small dreams and aspirations she wanted to fit in to be a dancer or study medicine or find a nice quite life working in an office with computers, she was never really sure which road to pursue. Melanie was raised by her Father her mother having died at an early age, Melanie remembers little of her since her Father was reluctant to speak of her and never did quite explain to her how she died when Melanie was so young. Melanie had a strange relationship with her father they spoke little and rarely did anything together but Melanie was always cared for well. As a teenager Melanie became more recluse, she was not that popular at school and many people seamed to avoid her, she was labelled a freak and turned to the world of computers for friendship and social acceptance. Melanie found herself a little world on the web and she spent her teenage years in chat sites and groups with others, she never really understood why it was so much easier to find such acceptance on the net and she naïvely revelled in this experience.Pretty soon Melanie was daring to even look and entertain the notion of finding love through her new access to the world. Unfortunately for Melanie this naive and accepting nature ultimately lead her in the tangled web of a on-line predator. For over a year she had been in contact with this predator for over a year he had been slowly attempting to groom Melanie and lure her into his trap. Eventually Melanie agreed to meet and not thinking at all did not even consider or worry about the slightly dodgy location of the meeting. This was the meeting that changed Melanie forever and haunts her to this day, what happened exactly is a blur to Melanie but she remembers the blood the stained walls her ripped clothing, the ruined seedy motel room and the corpse, she was rescued from the scene by a sister of her tribe and slowly told of what she was they took her away from her town to some distant rural forest with strange people and bizarre sights. From that day Melanie changed and with it slowly did her personality and lifestyle she vowed to turn the tide against such wrongs in the world to become the predator herself. Melanie was enthralled by what she learnt at the Sept where she was taken by her would be mentor and rescuer, for months she remained at the Sept only venturing out with her Mentor from time to time to learn more of the spiritual side of the Garou and her tribe. Eventually Melanie was ready to undertake her first challenge and she was tasked with discovering and dealing with whatever was responsible for the disappearance of several Kin that lived in the nearby city. Melanie was unsure at first where to start but she knew her way around the web and had a few friends in the know as well as one long term net friend who was now an accomplished hacker. Melanie at this point had a more bitter view of the Internet and technology in general and now rather than enjoying her time on-line she almost loathed it but she knew it was a valuable tool and one which she was somewhat familiar with. Using her resources and contacts she did a bit of snooping around to find out information about the Kin's activities looking for things in common and found that they had both recently signed up to a private message board. It seamed to be a dead end however be nothing more than a social networking page for a group of people playing an on-line game called Terminus. Melanie had heard of such games before she even tried a few herself but never quite found them her thing. She dismissed the game entirely but still thought the group itself may hold some clues maybe one of them could provide more answers or clues. It was this that brought Melanie closer to solving the mystery on investigating the other members of the board she found that the Admin and creator had himself gone missing several months before hand there was even an old article about it in a local paper. This baffled Melanie slightly since the Admin seamed to have mysteriously turned up again and she begun to suspect something was wrong here. Digging up the details of this mysterious Admin who had gone missing and reappeared was quite difficult but eventually Melanie tracked his address down and went to check it out. Her first trip did not go so well as she wound up at a previous residence of her target apparently he had lived with his Mother until he disappeared and then strangely ceased to live with her upon his reappearance. Strange indeed but not really that worthy of note, with a little questioning of the Mother Melanie found out that her sun was quite anti social and spent most of his days on-line in the world of Terminus before he went missing. When he returned she explained that he seamed to have changed grown up as if it where and lost interest in his old life. Melanie wished the woman well and took the address the Mother had for her son. Melanie checked out the area before venturing in inquire of the boy, something did not seam friendly about the area of the city it felt unclean and looked it. After she was satisfied that it was safe enough she approached the residence a ground floor apartment. Descending down the stairs to the door she felt a cold shiver and strange sensation of being watched, Melanie dismissed it as plain paranoia and knocked upon the door. She waited and then knocked again still no reply so she waited some more. She shuddered suddenly as she thought she heard a distant muffled scream and garbled cry. Looking around she could not quite work out where it came from, it sounded close she moved closer to the door to listen more intently. Again she heard a garbled voice and muffled scream and a large cracking sound. Melanie took a few steps back and then almost on instinct charged into the door with her shoulder, it burst open and almost away from its rusted hinges. The sounds of before where gone now and all she could hear was a faint whispering sound and a noise unlike any she had heard before. Melanie followed the sound and eventually found her way to an ajar door leading down into a cold damp dark basement. The tried to quietly open the door and then moved to descend the dark stairs. She hesitated for a moment and pulled back, it was dark down there and her eyes where not adjusted she would be at a disadvantage so she willed up the urge and instincts of her wolf nature and slowly transformed into her lupine form. The benefits of the form in this situation quickly dawned upon her she know knew there was something down in the basement, and there was blood she could smell in thick in the air mingled in with a rank disgusting smell unlike anything she ever experienced. Slowly she slipped past the door and silently tried to pad gently down the stairs hoping to surprise whatever happened to be down there. Unfortunately her attempt at stealth turned out to be rather futile as the creaky stairs where not only quite hard to move down silently there where also rotten and decaying away and as she neared the bottom there was a loud “CRUNCH” as one of the panels broke beneath her back legs. Startled she jumped the rest of the way down the stairs and skittered into a corner sniping around to take in the full and horrifying scene. The creature and that was all Melanie could really sum the thing up as turned from its feast upon one of its victims, to Melanie's horror this thing actually seamed to be devouring the brains of the person that lay mutilated and broken before it. It laughed and hissed a strange mumbled stream of speech and then leapt forward a stream of viscous bile green and purplish liquid spraying forth from its mouth. Melanie was already moving and darted to the side managing to avoid the most of the sickly smelling liquid which seamed to bubble and give of the foulest stench as it hit the floor. The creature roared in annoyance and turned upon Melanie again diving towards her thick clawed limbs extending to catch her. Melanie's thoughts of escaping where no no longer in question she stood between her victims and there captor and she now understood the full horror of what had been going on here, she erupted in furious rage and defiance at the monstrosity and mere existence of such a creature bursting into her war form as the creature lunged forwards Melanie threw herself forwards catching the creature on her waiting claws her jaws closing around its head. In a fury she tore the thing to shreds leaving the basement and her fur covered in a foul smelling sickly purplish green goo. A vile taste was left in her mouth one she would not forget for a long time it. Once Melanie had calmed down her thoughts turned to rescuing the victims of this monstrosity, she was repulsed and depressed by the sights of the scene she had come to late to save all of this monsters victims but one of the Kin remained and he was still alive. She quickly assisted the Kin to his feet and made sure he was fine before they set off, Melanie had to scavenge some clothes from the apartment and the feeling of wearing these things that might belong to past victims or the monster itself repulsed her but she put it all aside that was to worry about another day. Melanie decided to leave the Sept soon after her Mentor giving her blessing and gifting her with a traditional ceremonial weapon of the tribe as a parting gift. Melanie thanked her mentor for her words of wisdom her kind gift and bringer her this far and left on her way to travel visit some sisters and other Garou to learn more about her new world and to fight against the evils that inhabited it. She had another goal however and an idea of how to accomplish it Melanie for the first time in her life felt like she had real plans of a future. Unfortunately they involved things which she was coming to despise slightly but sacrifices would have to be made to rid the world of evils. Melanie knew first hand the pain they could cause know and the guises which they could take and she planed to turn the tables upon such evil souls. Melanie's life could not really be called normal the fact her life has changed so drastically as has her personality is among many reasons. She now works as she once dreamed with computers although now it is something she loathes mostly the things she does now she does for her cause which not a lot of people would understand. Melanie has shaped herself into a virtual predator she roams the net working on-line in various forms or another ondating sites, web cam sites she does whatever she can to comb the web for her specific kind of prey. Melanie has done some pretty wild things since embarking on her personal mission from setting up her own dating sites and chat rooms to her own web cam site. She has even tried working in various peep shows and strip clubs although that avenue of employment has never lasted very long. Melanie is always at conflict with her time spent on-line however she longs for the open spaces of the wild and seeks more spiritual enlightenment when she is not perusing her prey she seeks to learn more of her spiritual nature continuously so that her fury will have less of a hold on her and she can be a more balanced and enlightened individual. These are Melanie's main motivations to be more spiritually aware and learn more about her people and to continue in her mission to protect the innocent women and children from the evils of men and the evils of the world. She has found herself a little niche and way at which she can do this by hunting those she decides deserve a lesson in humility or worse. Quotes ---- “Chocolate Teapot ?” Character Sheet CP1.jpg CP2.jpg melsg.jpg CPs.jpg cp4.jpg LBC.jpg cp5.jpg cp6.jpg cp7.jpg Current Experience: 13 Experience Log: 02 Apirl 2010: 10xp spent on pack Totem (Weasel) Total exp:16 - 10 = 6xp '' ''02 Apirl 2010: 3xp spent to purchase first dot in Leadership Total exp: 6 - 3 = 3xp